


lock screen

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Itaru helps Tsumugi change his lock screen.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	lock screen

**Author's Note:**

> shakes my head at itaru. they are cute and i love them. hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

“Itaru? Can you help me customize my phone background?”

“Sure, Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi handed his phone over to Itaru and scooted closer to watch him work.

“You don’t have a password?”

“Nope! I use my finger! When I bought my phone they showed me I could open it with my finger. See?”

Tsumugi reached over to press the home button once, and the phone opened. That was definitely not Touch ID, but Itaru figured he could deal with it later. It amazed him sometimes how bad his boyfriend was with any sort of device.

“Okay, so you can set your lock screen through the photos app. What photo do you want to use?”

“Umm, from our last date! I think I took a lot of pictures since then, though. Can you find it?”

“Yup, no problem.”

Itaru scrolled past various blurry pictures of the garden and a few sneak selfies that Kazunari had apparently taken with Tsumugi’s phone until he found photos from their dinner out. He smiled a little, remembering that night.

“See this icon? You can press it and then hit ‘use as wallpaper’ to change your background.”

“Thank you, Itaru! Ehehe, Kazunari said that putting a picture of your boyfriend on your phone is something you should do when you’re in a relationship, so I’m glad I got to do it.” Lock screen set, Tsumugi took his phone back and admired his new wallpaper, humming happily.

Oh, cute. So cute. The best boyfriend. Itaru sighed and leaned his head on Tsumugi’s shoulder, when a sudden pang of guilt hit him.

He should probably change that SSR CG of Lancelot on his phone to Tsumugi.


End file.
